The HK: hogwarts kismet continued
by hkwanton
Summary: tangled love lives of hogwarts continued from another story. chap 7 onwards. HrDr, HC, CG, HLb...and more to come.


The HK: Hogwarts Kismet

Disclaimer: we don't own any of it

FIRST OF ALL THIS CHAPTER FOLLOWS A STORY THAT ME AND MY CO-WRITER WERE WORKING ON. I COULDN'T ADD IT THOUGH BECAUSE IT IS ON HER ACCOUNT! IF YOU WANT THE FULL STORY, SEARCH FOR 'The HK: Hogwarts Kismet' BY 'hkhoney'. Sorry for the inconvenience! This chapter is dedicated to 'hkhoney'! miss you!

A/N: thanks so much for the reviews! Strawberry lemonade – thanks for coming back + Danish pastry again thx for being so loyal ;) glad everyone enjoyed that chap…it was fun hope you all like this one just as much! Remember, keep reviewing, we keep writing….

There was a moment of awkward silence, where all three of them looked at each other, then Cho leapt off Ginny and stood up very straight indeed, her cheeks turning a bright red. Ginny slid off the desk slowly, looking at her feet and trying to straighten out every little crease on her clothes, desperately trying to avoid eye contact with Harry. Harry stood frozen, his mouth hanging open in complete shock. Cho looked at him pleadingly, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Harry…it's…it's…not what it looks like…?" she tried to say, her voice trembling. Harry felt a surge of anger pulsing through him.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?"he suddenly shouted, making Cho jump about two feet in the air. Ginny continued to stare at the floor, her long red hair falling into her face. "I THINK IT IS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" he screamed in frustration, shaking his head and staring at them in disgust, "you make me sick Cho…how could you? HOW? What the HELL IS GOING ON!" he continued to rage on at them, and Cho erupted in a flood of tears.

"Harry…I…I'm sorry but…" she whimpered hysterically.

"Oh, get a hold of yourself Cho," Ginny said in an annoyed tone, "you shouldn't have to apologize to him." She sneered, glaring at Harry with a feeling of sudden power. Harry stared back at her, gob smacked, and almost ready to kill her. He tried to speak but he was so angry that nothing came out of his open mouth.

"Oh, Harry come on, it's not that big a deal!" Ginny sniffed, scooping her vibrant red hair up and tying it into a ponytail. Cho looked at Ginny nervously, chewing on her lip. Harry stood staring at the pair in shock, "look, we were going to tell you some time, but we knew that you'd just explode at us and I guess you just proved us right!" Ginny continued. She looked at Cho kindly and took her hand.

"What…I….you can't…" Harry spluttered, desperately trying to understand what was going on. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes Harry, me and Cho are together, we have been for quite some time now…I know you're a bit shocked but we can't choose who we fall in love with!" Ginny quipped. Cho glanced up at her, an embarrassed smile flickered across her face. This made Harry feel like throwing up.

"Cho…I…I came to see you though…" he mumbled. Cho looked at Harry ashamed, but she still clung onto Ginny. Ginny looked at the torn expression on Harry's face and felt a bit guilty.

"I'm…sorry we didn't tell you Harry…not many people know…" Ginny muttered, "just…just promise me you wont tell Ron? Please? I don't know what I do if he found out" Cho looked at Ginny reassuringly.

"Um…well…I…I…have to…um…well I'm leaving" he mumbled, avoiding eye contact with either of them, and rushing out the door.

"Harry wait!" Cho cried, but she was too late. He had already started running down the corridor, confused, frustrated tears streaming down his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun streamed through the window, shining onto Hermione's face. She smiled, and rubbed her face into Draco's bare chest, gently kissing his neck. He groaned as he woke up and looked down at her, beaming.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hello" he said softly into her lips. Last night had been…well, the best night of Hermione's life! If she tried to imagine telling someone about it, then it sounded cheesy, a typical romance novel type night, but it wasn't to her. No one could know how she felt. She felt like she was in heaven and every touch of Draco's made her feel so alive, like she was on fire. He was so different from what she had thought. He was so much more than she had ever imagined, and he made her feel like she had never imagined. She never knew she could love the way that she loved him. It was so overwhelming, so electric, an energy that she never knew she could possess. He just knew how to make her feel complete and utter bliss, he was soft with her, but the heat between them had created this fire that had amazed both of them. She stroked his hair and kissed him softly, he gazed at her lovingly, caressing her.

"I don't know how I ever hated you," he sighed.

"I do!" she laughed.

"Ok…maybe I do remember! That know it all smirk and constantly following Potter around, god, I don't know why but I really let you get under my skin!" he chuckled.

"Hey, don't try and make it sound as though I was that bad! You know how foul you were!"

"True, but who doesn't like a bad boy? Obviously not you" he grinned, rolling on top of her, and then nibbling on her neck. She squealed and laughed as he started to tickle her.

"Stop! Draaaco!" she wriggled beneath him, barley able to contain her laughter.

"Alright, alright…if I have to" he smirked. He lay on top of her, the messy white sheets strewn around them, and the sun filtering in through the curtains.

"I really do love you" he whispered, gently pressing his forehead against hers. They both closed their eyes, savouring the blissful moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stormed down the corridors. How could he have be so stupid. He actually thought that Cho might come back to him, the girl of his dreams, but no, there she was, kissing Ginny Weasly! It was…disgusting, as far as Harry could tell. Not just the fact they were both girls, but because it was Ginny! His Ginny! Well, his best friend's…former best friend's little sister. Harry had known Ginny since he started Hogwarts! She'd always been there, looking back he realized he hadn't actually noticed, but was always there for him. Not many people really knew how close Harry and Ginny really were. All they'd seen were the nervous glances that Ginny often gave Harry when they were in a room full of people, and the scarlet her cheeks would turn at the mention of his name. She really was very different when they were alone. Harry felt as though she was like a little sister to him…well he had thought that anyway. Now he was too confused to understand anything. He shook his head in anger, continuing to storm down corridor after corridor, eyes transfixed on the gray stone floor, until he bumped into someone.

"Hey, there you are. I…I though maybe you'd changed your mind…?" Lavender asked softly, concern flickered across her face. Harry couldn't even deal with her right now, he couldn't even look at her.

"No, no, I'm done with this place" he growled, striding past her and out the entrance, leaving her a little stunned, but at the same time filled with a sense of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cho collapsed on one of the classroom chairs in tears. Black tears streamed down her face from her makeup, and her black silky hair fell down like a sheet.

"Cho…come on now, you don't have to get into such a state." Ginny tried to reassure her.

"But…he…Harry was, oh…the look on him face!" she sobbed. Ginny sighed deeply and tied her hair up in a tight bun before taking on the grueling task of comforting Cho.

"Cho, come on, it wasn't that bad…" she tried to convince herself.

"'NOT THAT BAD'? It couldn't have gone or started any worse!" she howled.

Ginny slowly made her way over to Cho, and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Look, we knew not every one would take it that well, Harry…he just has too big an ego to understand that other people have…have needs…and…and wants, and sometimes…when you know you're never going to get what you want, you have nothing else to turn to…and.." She suddenly realized what she was saying and stopped abruptly, "look, Cho, I love you ok? And…I think you love me too, right?" she swept Cho's hair behind her ear, and wiped her tears that were sliding down her cheek. Cho looked down at the floor and sobbed, before looking into Ginny's eyes.

"Ginny…I do…I do, um, love you, I mean yes…yes I think I do too, but," Ginny's hand fell down to her side, "I just…I'm just not sure I'm ready for this, you know?"

Ginny looked down, holding back her tears, and to some extent her anger.

"And you're telling me this now? After we've been together, for what, a month? Cho, I don't know about you but…well I've had a pretty great time I think and I'm pretty happy for once, and I thought…" Cho stopped her by taking hold of her shoulders.

"See, Gin that's just it. I think…I think the only reason you really ever wanted to be with me…is because, because well you wanted to make yourself happy, and you wanted to try something different. Something that might make you feel happy. Ginny, I know you better than yourself sometimes…I think…and well, maybe you were just looking for someone, or something, to make you feel the real happiness you once had again…?" Cho held Ginny's face in her hand, "Gin…"

"But Cho, I love you…" Ginny started to weep.

"Do you Ginny? Do you really? Or is it really that you need someone to love? Tell me Gin, do you get butterflies ever time you see me? Do you miss me ever minute we're apart? Does your heart jump out of your chest every time I walk into the same room as you?" Cho listed, her voice wobbling slightly, "because…if you don't feel like that, then you're not in love with me Gin, and there is no point in you pretending that we're a real couple that are desperately happy and in love, because I know that neither of us are." Tears streamed down her face, mirroring Ginny's.

"I'm…I'm sorry Cho. No, no…you're right, yeh, you're right! Ha! God what was I trying to do?" Ginny sniffed, attempting to laugh. She stroked Cho's hair, and gave her the lightest kiss. She savoured the sensation of her lips fluttering against Cho's, as she knew it would probably be a long time before she could feel the same comfort again.

"Ginny, you'll always have a place in my heart. I do love you, but there is a difference between loving someone, and being in love with someone." Cho said quietly.

"Yeh…I know, I know. I'm…I'm so sorry Cho, if I ever made you feel…used, or anything" Ginny replied taking Cho's hand in hers. They both smiled sadly at each other, before Ginny got up and went over to the door.

"I will miss you though, just…as a friend more than anything. I don't think anyone's ever really paid as much attention to me as you have!" Ginny smiled. Cho laughed feebly, and Ginny left.

there we gooooooo!

Review button is there )

I

I

I

I

v


End file.
